farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
AR-16
|attachments = *Reliability Upgrade: *Accuracy Upgrade: *Ammunition Upgrade: |stats = *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Accuracy: 10/10 *Reliability: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 |magazine = 30 Rounds |variants = }} The AR-16 is a primary weapon that appears in Far Cry 2. Background The AR-16 is an assault rifle designed by Eugene Stoner for ArmaLite Company to replace the AR-10 and AR-15 rifles. Like the M16A2 rifle used by the United States military, it fires a three-round burst when the trigger is pulled. The lighter 5.56x45mm NATO AR-18 fared much better, the AR-16 never left the prototype stage. Availability The AR-16 becomes available after completing the second weapon shop mission in Act 2. In addition, enemies will start to carry it after the first faction mission of Act 2. A used AR-16 can be found in the safe house during the assassination of a UFLL official at the Cattle Ranch house in Act 1. Characteristics The AR-16 is a lightweight, three-round-burst assault rifle. Usually, it takes just one full burst to kill an enemy. This weapon is ideal for those who enjoy shooting from a distance. It is superb in accuracy and its grouping maintains fairly well even at long range. However, its burst fire less effective at a close range, especially when being swarmed by multiple enemies. This can be countered by pairing it with an SMG or LMG to use at close range. The reflex sight/scope is a unique feature of the AR-16. The dot on the scope is illuminated and will stay bright green even in darkness, making the AR-16 ideal for use at night. The accuracy its sight grants, combined with its burst fire functionality make this weapon extremley powerful when compared to the other ARs. It is almost in a class of its own, being able to somewhat fill the role of both assault weapon and a sniper rifle. The accuracy and reliability upgrades are highly recommended in order to achieve this performance however. The 3 round burst can be controlled by the player depending on how long they hold the trigger. Most players should find it quite easy to fire single rounds for accurate long range shooting. The odds are good that the player will find they are putting more enemies into a wounded/kneeling state than ever before due to minimal overkill. Players will also probably find they use much less ammo thanks to the weapon's great accuracy making solid hits and headshots much easier. The weapon's reliability is poor, with the G3KA4 being the only assault rifle with worse reliability. The reliability upgrade does help mitigate this to large degree, but you should still swap out your rifle for a new one whenever possible. Trivia * The real life AR-15 is a semi-automatic rifle, with a cycling of one round per trigger pull. Only the military versions are burst capable or fully automatic, which includes the M4 , and the M16 . * Despite being called the "AR-16" in-game, the rifle is actually a heavily modified AR-15. * It bears a resemblance to the AR-18, which incorporated many of the design elements of the AR-16. The real life AR-16 never left prototype stage. * In this gun's jamming animation the player removes an unfired bullet from the gun's chamber, but no ammo is depleted. * The reason why the AR-16 has poor reliability may due to the fact that it is heavily modified or that it is not made for desert combat situations. This is also evident in the real life AR-15 which has been known to jam in dusty conditions. * In some early screenshots of the game, the AR-16 didn't have the green dot scope. It was added in the final release of the game. * Out of all the weapons classified as "assault rifles" in Far Cry 2, the AR-16 and the AK-47 are the only weapons that are actually assault rifles in real life. The G3KA4 and the FAL Paratrooper are , while the Silent MP5 is a sub-machinegun. *At resolutions lower than 1280x1024, the green reticle can be small or nonexistent. *It is possible that the UAC or another nation was interested in a cheap, lightweight assault rifle in 7.62x51 NATO bought several AR-16 from Armalite. If it wasn't the UAC, then a strong candidate would be Sudan who had already purchased the AR-10, and probably had some connections in Armalite. These rifles could have easily been smuggled in. Multiplayer Despite having a poor reliability and being burst-fire only, the AR-16 surpasses the AK47, G3 and the FAL Paratrooper in terms of damage. The fact that it can down a player in a few bursts, along with its green-dot scope makes it the second most used weapon. Gallery AR-16.jpg|The stats of the AR-16 in Far Cry 2 Far_cry_2c.jpg|An early screenshot of the game using the AR-16. Of note is the lack of the green dot scope it has in the final game. See Also *M4 - Carbine equivalent in Far Cry *AR-C - Modern-day equivalent in Far Cry 5 *M-16 - Vietnam-era contemporary that appears in the Hours of Darkness expansion for Far Cry 5 pl:AR-16 de:AR-16 pt-br:AR-16 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons